kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Jack the Ripper
At the end of the 18th century when the social season was about to end, a series of murders happen in London. The deceased victims are all prostitutes and when they were discovered, their bodies had already been cut open, their ovaries removed. Due to the brutality inflicted on the victims, the criminal was called 'Jack the Ripper'.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 2 Because of Jack the Ripper's disruption to the regular society, Queen Victoria has sent Ciel Phantomhive to investigate and discover his true identity.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 8 Facts About Killing As noted by Ciel, Jack the Ripper's ways of killing are unconventional and unorthodox which got the Queen distressed. The wounds are inflicted by some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, resulting to a painful death. Undertaker has revealed that all the victims, i.e. prostitutes, have had their wombs removed accurately and professionally so the murderer has to be someone experienced.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 23-34 Conditions In order to narrow down the suspects, Sebastian Michaelis has listed the conditions for being Jack the Ripper: a doctor that's knowledgeable about anatomy, have no alibi the day before the incident, and/or being connected to a secret society or black magic.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 2 Identified Victims *Mary Ann Nichols *Annie Shepherman''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 8, page 8 *Mary Jane KellyKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 16 Suspects *Aleister ChamberKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 11 *Lau *Angelina Durless Truth Behind 'Jack the Ripper' Ciel reveals that despite no humans being able to commit the serial murders, Angelina Durless is the true mastermind behind the attacks. Grell Sutcliff, a Shinigami, acts as the co-criminal. His supernatural abilities would allow access to the prostitute's room without Ciel and Sebastian knowing and to travel to the murder scene from Aleister Chamber's party. Thus, both Angelina and Grell had to act together as Jack the Ripper.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 11-12 Because of the incident where Angelina loses her baby, she grows enraged when prostitutes ask to perform abortions because they founded that raising a child is bothersome.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 4 Determined to take away the prositutes' "womb, life, and happiness", Angelina continuously murder the prostitutes in cold blood. After one of these string of murders, she is approached by Grell who offers to assist her as he can relate to her feelings.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 5-6 Conclusion Angelina Durless is killed by Grell and the latter is taken away by another Shinigami which brings an end to Jack the Ripper.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 12, page 14 Trivia *The police and the prostitutes are the ones that had named the murderer 'Jack the Ripper'. *Lau describes the murderer as an "abnormal madman".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 9 *The prostitutes are all patients at the Central Hospital Angelina works at. The order in which the victims died correspond exactly to the patients on her abortion operation list.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, page 12 *Ciel did not tell the Queen Jack the Ripper's true identity.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 13 References Category:Characters Category:Jack the Ripper Arc